


let the human in

by zinabug



Series: we're just a million miles from home [7]
Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Blood and Injury, Carmilla's A+ parenting, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I feel like thats a CW but idk what exactly to tag, Implied/Referenced Medical Malpractice, Nastya backstory things, Whump, sad. its sad.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinabug/pseuds/zinabug
Summary: yet more of this, feat. Nastya's backstory and Jonny's opinion on other people being mechanized.title from human by of monsters and men
Relationships: Dr Carmilla & Jonny d'Ville, Dr Carmilla & Nastya Rasputina, Jonny d'Ville & Nastya Rasputina
Series: we're just a million miles from home [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685929
Comments: 19
Kudos: 125





	let the human in

**Author's Note:**

> read the tags for CWs!

There wasn’t anything she could do. 

She cradled the wounds in her chest and stomach like it would help, like anything could stop the blood soaking the front of her dress. 

And she ran, through the pain and her blurring vision, she ran. 

She knew running would only make it worse, as she stumbled over her dress and clumsy feet, but it wasn’t like she would do any better standing still- Anastasia knew she was dying. 

She coughed, blood and steam spilling into the cold air. She was shivering, and she suddenly became aware she couldn’t feel her hands or feet. 

Anastasia kept running. 

The snow fell heavier and heavier, blurring her vision and making her slip in her desperate helpless sprint. 

There was a woman standing in front of her, cloaked and hooded and holding out a hand to her. Anastasia didn’t remember when she had appeared, but she was smiling. 

“Anastasia- dear,” 

Anastasia coughed, trying to speak, to ask her who she was and what she wanted, but the only thing that came out was more blood. 

“Look around. These people, they don’t love you- they’ve taken everything.” 

Anastasia knew she was going to collapse soon- she had been about to for the last hour. But she could feel it, she could feel the cold fingers of death pulling her closer as the woman took one of Anastasia’s freezing, bloody hands in hers. 

“ _ Everything!”  _ the woman laughed slightly, and Anastasia knew she was much more dangerous than all of the rebels.  __ “It doesn’t have to be this way.  _ I  _ can give you something you’ve never had.” 

She was fading, falling into darkness and oblivion.” 

“ _ I  _ can offer you… infinity.” she laughed again. “You never had anyone for that.” 

Even in her fading mind, Anastasia remembered the deaths of every person important to her, standing out sharply in her mind as if lit by a spotlight. 

“ _ I  _ can give you eternal life, Anastasia. I have what you want. A savior.” 

The woman was the only thing holding her up now. 

“Anastasia- I can save you.” 

She couldn’t see, could hardly think, but she felt herself nodding. She felt the woman pick her up, and she faded away. 

* * *

Jonny D’ville was definitely not pouting. 

He was just pacing angrily back and forth and angrily wishing he had his gun and was out in the city killing and hopefully dying. He just wanted to forget and get away for a while, whatever the hell that meant. 

Carmilla had his gun, she’d taken it from his hands, smiled, and walked out of the ship, telling him he had to stay behind. 

He didn’t like being alone, and he had a slight, constant worry in the back of his mind that she wouldn’t come back. 

But she did. 

Holding an unconscious girl in her arms, both of them covered in blood. 

Jonny ran forwards towards her. “You didn’t-” 

Carmilla smiled “she was like this when I found her- although slightly more alive. Jonathan, be a dear and carry her to my lab.” 

Carmilla handed him the girl, and Jonny looked down at her. Brown hair, broken glasses, blue dress. Probably sixteen or seventeen. Far too young. 

She coughed weakly, somehow still clinging to life. 

Jonny cleared his throat. “Carmilla- just let her die in peace.” 

Carmilla smiled. “Of course I’ll let her die, although none of this has been peaceful. Then I’ll fix it.” 

“No.” Jonny unconsciously pulled her closer to him- it hurt to let her die, but he couldn’t bear to have another person like him, trapped in the hell that was eternity. “Just leave her alone.” 

The girl took another, shuddering breath, and Jonny looked down at her. Her eyes were open, wide and staring and full of fear. 

“It’ll be okay.” Jonny told her. “I-I promise.” 

She nodded, choking on her breath- he could see her desperation, and then fear, and then peace as she exhaled for the last time. 

“You can’t do this to her.” Jonny snapped at Carmilla’s back. “You can’t.” 

The girl’s glasses finally slid off her face and fell to the floor of the Aurora, shattering to bits. Jonny felt something break inside him at the same time, but he kept following Carmilla. He just kept following. 

“Jonathan, dear, I can do  _ whatever I’d like. _ ” Carmilla paused, turning around to smile at him before she opened the door to her lab. 

Jonny could protest as much as he wanted and she’d never listen to him. He’d done it enough to know. She would just smile at him, or maybe just straight up ignore him, but he couldn’t stop her. 

Unless… 

Jonny lunged for his gun, set down on one of the tables in her lab. Carmilla turned from her work, eyebrows raised. She didn’t look scared. Jonny hadn’t ever seen her scared. Jonny hadn’t ever managed to shoot her either. He raised the gun and pointed it at her. 

“Jonathan, put the gun down.” she walked towards him, hand hovering over her own weapon. 

“Leave her alone.” his hands were shaking like they hadn’t since the first time he’d killed someone. He still remembered. 

“I can’t, you have to understand.” she moved closer, and his finger tightened on the trigger he knew he wouldn’t pull. “She’s far too important.” 

Jonny lunged towards her- he didn’t know what he was planning to do to her- but he wanted to hurt her. He wanted to save the dead girl lying on the operating table. 

Carmilla stumbled back, taking out her own gun and pulling the trigger. 

It took three shots for Jonny to go down, and as he was lying on the floor, he saw her booted feet close to his face. 

“I’m sorry.” she said, quietly. 

_ She thinks I’m dead.  _

“You just don’t understand.” Carmilla leaned down and brushed a little hair out of his face, and if he wasn’t almost dead he would have scrambled away from her as best he could. 

Jonny closed his eyes and let himself die. 

  
  



End file.
